


You Deserve Each Other

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Potential Spoilers, Spoiler Warning just in Case, pondering, proving a point, ready to fight, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: They are a party of three now, but there is still quite something to do before they will become a team.(I tried to be as mild as somehow possible on the spoiler front here. I still will give this a Spoiler Warning, though, just to be very extra safe.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	You Deserve Each Other

The night was calm – that was more than could have been said the previous weeks and months. Trevor leaned back against the wall of the house the Speakers remained at, despite all that had happened. Alucard had joined them, but mostly kept to himself, and Sypha still gave Trevor accusing glares whenever he tried to bring up how they had found Alucard in the first place. There were no townspeople around for the time being, but the Speakers nonetheless were very interested in what had happened. Though, for some reason, Sypha felt obliged to remind Trevor that he was a rude, unrefined mercenary in her eyes.

“You seem to have attracted the anger of a young lady.” Alucard had appeared pretty much out of nowhere, and Trevor’s hand had automatically twitched towards his short sword. Trevor gave a huff, but didn’t grace Alucard with an answer yet. “I suppose that it is only natural to be cautious around you. You seem relaxed most of the time, but with the right words, you can be aggravated easily. And a Speaker such as her should know where to hit.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t given you an earful yet. She wasn’t all that happy about your treatment of me either.” Trevor stretched his fingers lightly. He still felt a little winded after the fight, but it had also served to make him itchy for some more action. “And as I see it, she wasn’t afraid of you in the least bit.”

“A powerful sorceress has no need for fear around my kind. A clumsy hunter, now that is someone who should fear me.”

Trevor gritted his teeth lightly. Alucard had already provoked him enough to make him want to go for a second round, but he had to refrain from that. It was a bad idea to give the Speakers a scare just for the sake of proving a point. A point which didn’t need any proof either way, as he saw it. He had held his own against the dhampire, and that was about as much proof as anyone was going to get out of him.

They remained silent for a while, both just staring up into the night sky. They knew that the task ahead of them was tremendous, but it was also, without a question, what needed to be done, if this nightmare was to stop. Anyone other than them had the luxury to say that there were more powerful men out there, more skilled and apt to undertake this. Trevor went over it in his mind, trying to get a feeling for how far they would have to travel to reach their destination – and more importantly, how they were going to fare in a land in the grip of demonic hordes.

“Whatever the future holds for us, it won’t be a walk in the park.” Trevor had pulled out one of his throwing daggers and was playing around with it. His fingers could be surprisingly dexterous, if he wanted them to be. “It will take us a considerable journey to reach the castle, and then, it is a whole different question of how we are going to get inside and confront your father. Or do you have a secret way in?”

“I’m afraid not. We will have to take the difficult way in. It might seem straightforward to try the front door, but that is the most perilous way to enter the castle. It will be a gauntlet of traps and dangerous creatures throughout, and even before that, it will be dangerous enough just getting close enough. The creatures of Hell gladly oblige my father, and a single command could send thousands of their numbers towards us.”

“Well that seems cozy.” Trevor rubbed across his face. “He seems like a rather impulsive man. Is that the reason why you have such a huge scar across your chest?”

Alucard hissed at Trevor, but in just that moment, Sypha stepped outside, shooting both of them a glare that could have killed on the spot. Trevor would rather have had a cyclops stare at him at that moment.

“You two are bickering like little boys. It is unbecoming of you. But I suppose you deserve each other. That is the only way I can explain why you haven’t parted ways yet.”

“You would think that lowly of us?” Trevor gave a her a half-serious shocked expression. “How could you possibly think of us like that? Alucard, do you have any idea why she would suggest something like that?”

“I have absolutely no clue whatsoever.” Alucard lifted his hands. “I suppose it is a Speaker thing.”

“Pah! You really deserve each other.”


End file.
